This invention relates to a blade retention arrangement. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blade retention arrangement for the axial fixation of blades to a disk of a gas turbine, in which a profiled blade root extending from the airfoil is inserted into a conformal axial slot in the disk and is axially secured by means of a split retaining ring, with the retaining ring at least partly engaging a groove on the blade root.
A blade retention arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,756 B1, for example. Furthermore, a great variety of solutions for the axial fixation of blades is known from the state of the art, with a distinction being made between blades for compressors and those for turbines. Each of these embodiments has its specific disadvantages, these calling either for particular design prerequisites or being incompatible with specific design solutions.